


[CLex][Smallville]南柯一梦

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [63]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Luthor集团顶楼。双手解放衣服浸湿的Clark腰上围着Lex的西装，推着轮椅，将同样衣服浸湿的Lex送到了顶楼。按照约定，Lex该放Clark自由了。Lex让Clark帮忙倒了杯酒，一饮而尽，依约让Clark离开。Clark刚走到门口，Lex按下了桌子上的一个暗扣，几道电流瞬间而下，击倒了Clark。陷入昏迷之前，Clark只听到Lex不停地重复着一句话:你是我的，永远都是我的!
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]南柯一梦

[CLex][Smallville]南柯一梦  
Dream  
注：原作：《Smallville》6-12  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
小镇剧那个“精神失常被穿束缚衣”的梗，好像同人里没人写过，我随便简略一写，抛砖引玉。   
小镇剧里，Lex、Clark两人都困在精神病院被穿束缚衣过。   
Lex是因为被他爹坑的；Clark是因为被某个从幻影空间逃出来的会脑控的幻影控制了，幻影把Clark困在幻境中，让Clark认为自己是个得精神病的普通人，而超英和氪星方面的事情都是因为Clark自己脑补的，当年Lex、Clark那场车祸Lex为了躲Clark把腿撞断了，Martha和Lionel结婚了。   
Lex那段实在是太虐了，咱就不写那段的梗了，写Clark的梗吧，就是那个“Clark被困幻境，认为自己是普通人精神病；Lex断腿仇视Clark”那个梗。   
反正是剧里先动手的，开车梗别深究。   
这种梗肯定会有侮辱一类的情节，注意，而且人物性格崩坏严重。

南柯一梦  
精神病院里。   
Clark最近症状轻微了些，虽然还得穿着束缚衣，但是起码可以见客了。   
而来客，就是因为Clark而断腿的Lex。   
不知Lex为何而来，毕竟自从被Clark害得断腿以后，Lex对Clark仇深似海，从那之后一直对Clark避而不见，直到后来Clark被关进了精神病院。   
上次Clark逃出精神病院时，去见过Lex一面，但是被激动的Lex赶走了，然后Clark就被抓回精神病院去了。

Clark接受了Hudson医生的脑部手术的建议，但是为何Lex要在手术前夕，来见Clark呢？   
警卫推着Lex的轮椅，把他送到了Clark的病房。警卫再三劝阻Lex这样做不安全，但是Lex还是坚持要与Clark单独长谈，没有他的指示，任何人都不许过来打扰。   
在Lex的权势压迫下，警卫最终还是听从了Lex的吩咐离开了，但是警卫还是表示，如果遇到危险只要吆喝一声他立马过来相救。   
警卫一走，Lex就自己转着轮椅到了Clark身边。   
Clark看起来有些精神恍惚心灰意冷，一言不发的靠在墙角。   
Lex轻蔑地扫了Clark一眼，嘲讽地笑着，他对Clark说，你想通过脑部手术抹掉这一切从此一了百了了无牵挂，想得美，这对你来说惩罚远远不够，我要你永永远远地保持现在这个样子，永永远远地痛苦下去。   
无助的穿着束缚衣被捆住双手的Clark，靠在墙角，连眼都不抬，双耳不闻Lex的怒谴。   
Lex很愤怒，他伸手钳起了Clark的下巴，逼迫Clark注视着他。   
被逼迫的Clark，下意识地自保想要反抗咬Lex的手，但是却被Lex接下来的话打消了念头。   
Lex说，他可以帮Clark离开精神病院，前提是Clark要按他说的做。   
Clark燃起一丝希望，双目有了神采，静待Lex的指使。   
没想到，Lex直接钳住Clark的脑袋，吻了下去。   
Clark目瞪口呆。   
一吻之后，Lex朝着仍被自己手钳住的Clark唾了口气。   
Lex说，虽然他恨Clark，但是，谁叫Clark的长相，实在是太合他心意了，所以，他要Clark永远记得自己对他造成的伤害，永远为此愧疚，永远因此臣服于他。   
Clark震惊!他从来没有想过，Lex还对他有过这种心思，他甚至觉得，Lex比自己病得还要严重。   
Lex松开了钳住Clark的手，这让Clark终于能够喘口粗气。   
Lex转着轮椅慢慢离开墙角，扔下一句，只要Clark敢在这里跟自己来一次，他就带Clark离开这里，放他自由。

可是，方才Lex不是还说要让自己永远臣服吗？怎么现在又说要放自己自由？尽管有所疑惑，但是毕竟被困已久，对自由的渴望，还是让Clark无视了Lex话语里的陷阱，决定放下羞耻心，按Lex说的做。   
Clark离开墙角，拦住了Lex。   
Clark表示答应，但是自己穿着束缚衣双手捆着，没法配合，让Lex给自己松绑。   
没有手不是还有口吗？Lex嘲笑着。   
那好吧，只能如此了。Clark弓下腰，含住Lex的耳垂，之后由上而下，亲吻着Lex的脖颈、锁骨，却避过了Lex的嘴巴。   
吻我!Lex下着命令。   
没有办法，Clark只能照办。   
吻了许久，Lex终于松口，让Clark往下而去。   
被捆着双手的Clark，用口解开了Lex的西装，开始隔着衬衣舔舐着他的乳首，Lex不由地呻吟起来。   
接着，Clark一路向下地隔着衬衣舔舐着Lex的身躯，最终停在了Lex的坚挺。   
Clark隔着裤子舔舐着Lex生机勃勃的坚挺，Lex激动地按着Clark的脑袋向下，最终，Lex的裤子湿了一片。

Clark费力地用口小心翼翼地取出了Lex的坚挺，含了上去。   
之后便是一阵的上下律动，呻吟声此起彼伏，Lex情欲满满地按住Clark，而Clark也感觉自己的裤子就要被顶爆了。   
Clark艰难地站了起来，用自己鼓鼓的裤裆顶着Lex的脸，想要Lex帮忙解开自己的裤子，帮自己释放出来，没想到Lex对Clark的请求置之不理。   
Lex环住Clark的腰，任由Clark坚挺的裤裆顶住自己口鼻，双手却在Clark的屁股上猛地将他的裤子撕开了道口子。   
Clark一时愣住了。   
Lex迎着Clark鼓鼓的裤裆用力地吸了口气，然后冷酷地下了命令，坐上来自己动！   
Clark面目赤红，但是事已至此，只能照办，更何况自己也跃跃欲试。   
于是Clark迎着Lex的面，跨坐到Lex的轮椅上，慢慢地夹住了Lex坚硬的坚挺，除了接触部位，两人的其他部位都衣着完整地就这样开始上下律动。   
只是，因为轮椅扶手没有放下，Clark只能保持住双腿翘起的姿势，又累又滑稽，Lex一定是故意的!   
然后。。。轮椅打滑了，溜车了，一下子倒撞到床上，差点翻车，Clark连忙用脚勾住床头固定，没想到身下陷得更深了。   
Clark看了一眼得意的笑着的Lex，气得身下暗中发力，狠狠地夹住了Lex，Lex不由地一声疯狂的呻吟。 

只是深陷情欲的两人，没有注意到，玻璃门外，早已围满了围观的吃瓜群众，大夫、警卫、病人一大堆。毕竟，门是透明的，房间里还有监控。。。   
Clark羞红了老脸，一米九的大高个低着头紧紧地抱着Lex，不敢抬头。   
嗯，身下夹得更紧了呢。   
Lex无畏地扫了外面的围观群众一眼，反倒更卖力了呢。果然，他就是故意的！ 

不知过了多久，连围观群众都已经看腻了，离开了。   
终于，一声怒吼，Lex释放在了Clark体内。   
而Clark的裤子，早就与Lex的衬衣纠缠在一起，湿气氤氲藏污垢了。   
两人平息片刻，Lex脱下自己西装，围在Clark腰上，然后唤来大夫，依约用权势强逼大夫答应带走Clark。

Luthor集团顶楼。  
双手解放衣服浸湿的Clark腰上围着Lex的西装，推着轮椅，将同样衣服浸湿的Lex送到了顶楼。   
按照约定，Lex该放Clark自由了。   
Lex让Clark帮忙倒了杯酒，一饮而尽，依约让Clark离开。   
Clark刚走到门口，Lex按下了桌子上的一个暗扣，几道电流瞬间而下，击倒了Clark。   
陷入昏迷之前，Clark只听到Lex不停地重复着一句话:你是我的，永远都是我的! 

Clark惊醒，原来他还躺在谷仓里，方才的一切，都是某个幻影所造的幻境。   
而之前进入Clark脑海试图唤醒Clark却不得不目睹了一场春梦的Martian-Manhunter，尴尬地表示我什么都没看到跟谁都不会说然后就飞着逃走了。 

春梦了无痕，   
冷暖自知之。


End file.
